Difficulties often are experienced by furniture store and moving van line personnel in handling bed mattresses during delivery and installation in a location of use. Not only are the mattresses susceptible to damage and soiling during delivery, but oversized mattresses, especially king and queen sizes, are bulky, cumbersome and generally require two persons to effectively carry and install the same in the bedroom location of the home.
It is a practice in certain mattress constructions to provide handles or grips sewn into the sides of the mattresses to facilitate carrying and handling of the same; however, with large heavy oversize mattresses, the weight and bulk of the same often results in the handles tearing out of the mattress construction.
To facilitate transportation and handling of mattresses, carrying devices have been suggested and certain of these are disclosed in prior art patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,250 discloses a mattress carrying device consisting of a cloth-like pocket for receiving an edge of a mattress, with two flexible straps which may be gripped by a person at each end of the mattress to carry the same. U.S. Pat. No. 3,136,429 discloses a mattress carrier consisting of a wooden frame having a base, side supports, and wheels for rolling the frame along a support surface. U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,072 discloses a mattress carrying sling consisting of flexible hand engageable straps joined at a center portion which is inserted for support under the bottom edge of the mattress. U.S. Pat. No. 1,579,420 discloses a mattress carrying strap which has handles and encircles an end of a rolled mattress to facilitate carrying of the same. U.S. Pat. No. 604,043 discloses a mattress having two straps surrounding opposite end portions of the same and provided with handles to facilitate handling and turning of the mattress.